FINAL FANTASY MIST CHRONICLE CHII
by Xjrnny
Summary: In this chapter, Kilik and Xjrn meet once more, this time on even lighter terms and Xjrn loses herself to the Mist...


CHAPTER II

Xjrn walked across a path below clouds and the uneven skies, the patchy fog patterns were finally breaking actually, it had stopped snowing all together and the icy snow on the floor was beginning to turn into sultry puddles of evening dew and muddy potholes. As she walked, she slowly strolled away from the city district and into the more country-like region of Rubanutre. Patches of fields where farmers grew fruits and food, and the deep evening sun bristled atop the clouds, the day was turning out rather fine, and it seemed that today might just be warm enough to take a bath.

She walked the dirt path till it ended at the edge of the bleakly large, somewhat frightening forest edge, there on the side of a very large tree, was a somewhat strange looking dirt home, it looked like it could fall apart at any second, but it held strong even through floods and time ...Xjrn should know, it's her home. She jumped off the path and into the brush where she found her makeshift path she constructed from rocks. As she neared her dirt house,

one could realize that there was nothing but silence, no one inside doing dishes, not a smell of food cooking or even the sound of children playing. It was very silent, so silent a drop of water couldn't go unnoticed. She neared the door, which was actually a sheet or a rug hanging up and keeping all the bugs and what not outside, she didn't have a job so she couldn't buy a door. It was bleak, very colorless, and dirty.

She lifted it and crawled up, then slid into her little hut of earth. The floor was wood and the walls were very dry and caked with dirt, it was a very poor and dusty place. In the center, a table made of a large stump of a tree stood and to the right of it, a kitchen with a grill of some sort; it looked worthless, and so did the food shelter, it was empty however. There were two tunnels; one led to her room, which was very small, on the floor where there was a patch of hay held up by some wooden planks, and a small pillow, to put it simply, this was her bed. The other cave actually led out into the back where there was a large forest pond. It actually acted like a bathing spot, most actually did have bathtubs, and those people would use fire to warm the water, whether that option was built in or not, and then bathe; Xjrn didn't have one, so she bathed in a cold pond all the time, a very cold pond, with little fish swimming about.

She sighed and stood, she felt bones pop as she stretched, it felt good to be home, to you this may not seem like a home; to her, it's all she could ever want, because before this she didn't even have one. She laid her cotton bag on the 'Table' and proceeded to the kitchen. There was a large rock in the floor, it bent the wood in and caused it to break and spread into the air. She stared at it for a couple seconds, that wasn't there before. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling, it looked like a meteor had crashed upwards and dented into it. But the truth was far from that, it was actually the fact that a large rock was finally forced to the floor by the gravity around it, it let loose and fell, smashing into the floor and breaking the termite infested wood like a tooth pick. Xjrn shook her head; this was ridiculous.

She had seen that rock up there very many times, she always knew it would fall, but did nothing of it; she just blew it off, and now look. This is punishment for being so careless. She shook her head and bent down, her hands over her knees and her head tilted, silver hair hanged low like a shiny blade and her eyes seemed to be in a sudden mood of grief. How was she to fix this horrible wound to her house? First, she had to see how bad it was; she lifted her hands to the wood and gripped the rock firmly. Right after gave a hard tug, at first there was no response, until she gave an even harder tug and flew back as the rock suddenly dislodged. She flew so far back that she accidentally tossed the damn thing in the air. Xjrn, however crashed into her table, bashing her head against the bark of the large stump, and the rock actually flew outside to roll onto a bed of grass and slowly sink in. The young girl grabbed her head and shook back and forth, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She started to cry out as she touched a small lump that appeared; it was hidden though, no one would notice.

She slowly stood and walked into the kitchen again; she scratched her head and stared with an empty gaze at the hole and the shards of wooden bark that drove out. It looks dangerous. Therefore, instead of foolishly trying to fix it, she walked away and went to her room. She fell back on the mound of hay, taking off the large cloth and hanging it on a root of a tree that stuck out of the wall. She started to think, which was normal for a person who was lying down. She started to think of what happened at school, why she got so angry. Moreover, why did she hit Grum? Well it was obvious; she hated his guts and he deserved it. Well that's what her bad conscious said at least. But then again there was something else telling her that what she did was a little strange. She has a lot of power in her fist, so much that that it was strong enough to send a two or three hundred pound lard-bag halfway across a class room and into two others. Not only that, she punched him so hard she made him bleed.

This reminded her of the caked blood on her knuckles. She lifted her hand and shivered at the sight. It was disgusting. She was disgusting as well. She would have to take a bath; but it was so cold, even though the sun was out, it was shivering cold out there. Her thoughts slowly however returned to the incident, she could feel it inside her even now, how angry she was. She had never been so angry in her life. And maybe it was her fury that caused most of the damage. Yes, that's it; it was her anger, not her. Little Xjrn punching a two hundred pound kid into a bunch of kids, no way; it was her anger. And in a way ...She was starting to like it. It gave her power she never had before.

Power to beat a kid's face in at least.

She shook her head, how irresponsible to think about such a thing. She quickly switched thoughts to someone else, Kilik, which to her sounded more like an Elvin boy's name, but she didn't say anything. She was still unsure about Kilik, Kilik was so much richer and better than she was, and why would such a great higher-class person like her want to hang out with a feeble, pathetic little trash like her? Kilik was being somewhat nice though. She wondered what Kilik was doing now. She didn't know. It really didn't matter after all.

She leaned up, propping onto her feet and sighed a little. She slowly walked into the second tunnel, which led to the bath. She came to the first ray of light and covered her eyes for a second. It was beautiful, the pond was rather deep too, and large, flowers lay upon its surface, and a large rock jutted out the farther reaches of it. Around were vast trees that worked pretty well in blocking any ill-contented mind a sneak peak of a nude woman. She stared at the fish and then it daunted on her.

She hasn't eaten anything since last night.

If she could just do, what she did last time ...

She slowly bent over. A very large plump fish was right in front of her. She raised her hand and tried to snatch the plump monster but was rewarded with empty cold hands which felt like they were losing there ability to 'feel' every passing second. "By the heavens! It's cold!" she blurted aloud. Too cold, but when she looked at the water with the fish and her hands ...It only made her more and more anxious.

Instead, she undressed, took a deep breath and plundered into the arctic abyss of the stagnant water. She surfaced shuttering and her mouth shook with the still uneasy feeling as she felt like her body muscles shut down. It was so cold she could barely move. Nevertheless, with all her might, she ignored it and used a small rag she keeps in her shirt to clean off. It wasn't until she saw her glowing silver hair that her attention was redirected. Her hair, why was it silver? A question that only renounced more questions.

Was it a birth problem? Did she get it discolored, but never realize it? In addition, why were her eyes silver? She stared deep at a lock of hair and then shook the thought from her mind. She had finally finished cleaning when it was almost as if it was on cue.

"Xjrn!"

She heard a voice and quickly threw her arms around herself and descended enough to show her head. "Ex, Excuse me whoever you are, I am taking a bath!" she said with a shrill voice, her face red and her eyes darting around. "Xjrn! Calm down; it's me, Kilik!" The young girl poked her head from behind a tree. Xjrn quickly darted up and gave the girl a harsh look, "What are you doing? I am taking a bath you know!"

"Calm down, you are a woman just like myself?" She laughed a little, "The eyes of the wonderer are filled with less redemption by the seeker who fulfills them! I read that from a book!"

"So what if I am a woman, this is my privacy damn it, the eye can seek all she wants but if it's that of nudity it is not righteous!"

"Hey watch it; I was going to ask you if you were hungry!"

"H- hungry?"

"Yes?" Kilik prodded with her question.

"Well . . ." Xjrn nodded very slowly, there was silence . . .

"Great, hurry up and get dressed I am going to take you around the city. Okay?"

Xjrn stood in silence, this wasn't normal ...Someone was actually inviting her to go somewhere with them? No, this was very wrong. However; it only took fifteen minutes and both of them were trekking down the path, which Xjrn came, heading back to the city.

There was a deep cry of people now, town's folk speaking and migrating amongst one another, as if a normal city or town would do, everywhere she looked there was action and movement, large buildings of elegant fantasy-like designs. Carriages, and bridges and creatures and more. Most seemed to be working too. Xjrn noticed Kilik was being very silent, and wondered if maybe she was thinking of something. Silence always accompanies a thinker in most occasions. "Kilik?" she said tilting her head. At first Kilik didn't respond her eyes were looking forward and had a very angered look in them. She was thinking about what her mother said, and what they called poor Xjrn; she didn't believe it was true. She never would.

Kilik peered overtly at Xjrn, her eyes still hanged in a heavily annoyed tone; it almost scared Xjrn a little.

This is not the same Kilik she met this morning.

"Where would you like to eat?" Kilik replied staring hard at Xjrn. Who was very surprised by her tone, she seemed almost as if she scolding her. "Um ...I really don't know . . ." Kilik sighed and looked forward, she thought long and hard. "I know a place!" she said, her face lightened up a bit. She grabbed Xjrn by the hand and tugged her along. Xjrn of course staggered to catch her feet as the two ran across the paved dirt floor passing numerous people and many strange stores. She had never been in this area.

Never. . .

Suddenly Kilik stopped. She saw something ahead.

Grum and his boys. Grum and his friends weren't a very, very large group, but big enough. The main Leader was of course Serti Men Rev`, probably the richest boy in the city, thanks to his father. This is one of the wealthiest places in Rubanutre, and his father _owned_ it. Serti was of course indulging in the madness of money and power; he of course became a bully for that reason. In addition, sense his father owns 'everything' around here he could also get away with anything he did. Including making young children's lives hell.

The second boy in the group was Jek Len, he too was very rich second to his leader in the group, Jek was a very lean and skinny boy, and he would remind you of a stick if he had no cloths on. In addition, he had teeth big enough to take wood from a stump; a golfer's mouth Kilik would call him. He was snobby and of course a follower.

Third was Xegni Cin, He was the only boy in this group that was taller than Grum, much taller, he would remind you of a gorilla. Not only that, he was buff; especially for his age. He was the main power of the group; he gets a lot of money for being the main son of a nobleman. He hopes to be a Knight.

And Finally, there was Griswerth Denat a very small and snappy little boy, he being so small would make you think he'd be probably be no more than nine or ten years old. He's five two and is fifteen years of age. Sometimes called 'The Moog,' he was the under dog of the group.

Kilik shrieked and grabbed Xjrn who was about to try and walk in front of her, the quick snatch tossed Xjrn into a small wall that was enclosed between two buildings. It would hide her, but Kilik was very much visible.

Nevertheless, they barely know her so they couldn't say much about her. She blocked the view by acting as if she was picking her fingernails. Moreover, the boys stopped, not to look at her or for Xjrn but to finish some conversation they started early.

"Look Grum don't you think your going too far?" Moog asked.

"Going too far? Look at my face, Moog!" he said aloud, pointing the large red cheek, Xjrn who was hiding couldn't help but smile behind the wooden frame, she had the lucky view of being able to get a bunch of laughs out from this. "Yeah but ...stoning her, isn't that going too far? Why don't you just tell your dad." Kilik's eyes flashed and her head rather twitched, stoning Xjrn! That could kill her. Xjrn, who was shaking to the bone; knew that too,. "Not like I'm throwing boulders at her. They're just little bone breaking rocks, you know ...the ones that break bones and stuff. And how do you think dad will look at me if I tell him I got beat by that damn homeless whore?"

"Yeah but, but think about it! You could really, really hurt her."

Jek looked over and snorted with his dark humor, "Hell, didn't she hurt him really, really bad?"

"Well, Yeah but . . " Moog countered.

Grum cut him off, "It doesn't matter, no one hurts me like that, no one, she's going to pay with pain!"

Then Xig or Xegni laughed, "Yeah lets go find some rocks." The other boys smiled and laughed; then all of them ran away.

When it seemed it was all clear, Xjrn came out practically shaking. "I ... I want to go home!" She cried out. "That's where they will find you at!" Kilik sighed she had to get off the topic or Xjrn will end up getting herself 'Stoned.' She quickly thought of something that would make Xjrn feel much better. "Xjrn!" she said aloud with a smile; who was about to protest. "We are going to get you a new outfit!" Xjrn's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "Outfit . . ." She looked at her tattered clothing; some of these things were years old. Moreover, she washed them but time still takes effect.

Kilik looked around to make sure the boys weren't coming back, then she ran and grabbed Xjrn by the hand again and sprinted to a store that Kilik's mother brought her. Xjrn couldn't believe this is happening, why was Kilik being so kind?

She couldn't do anything, even as she was dragged into the doors of this large place she had no idea of, let alone if it was truly a clothes shop.

She couldn't believe how many things were here, all these nice garments, it made her smile, which was rare sometimes. She felt Kilik let go of her and then turned to see Kilik already looking through the dresses.

Xjrn began to get self-conscious as always, people stared and she hated staring, it was the weirdest feeling ever. She took a step back and then had the soul scared out of her when Kilik pressed from nowhere and tossed dresses to her. "I want to buy you some dresses!" Xjrn shook her head; this was all happening way to fast. She was about to say, "Why are you doing this?" but then Kilik gripped the back of her laced shirt and pushed her into the dressing room. Xjrn was confused, she had never been in a dressing room, not once in her life, she barely left the house unless to get food. Kilik smiled, "Put on the white one, that's the best!" then waited outside casually.

It took a full thirty minutes for Xjrn to put on the dress, she staggered out, waddled is more like it, the corset was killing her. "I can't breath." She complained, Kilik shook her head, "It took you that long and you didn't even put it on correctly?" She walked over to Xjrn and tightened the corset. At that moment, Xjrn wished she didn't have ribs she felt like her kidneys and her stomach were being pressed together. She took a deep breath and sighed, her face was red and she was breathing in a deep almost sickly way. Kilik continued to tighten her shoes, added on a ribbon to the left side of her hair and even put a small flower clip on the old one; the part that held the dress together. It was stunning; a silver dress with white outlines, sleek gloves of white leather, and ivory filling; it was laced all over and shined with a brilliant new color; and to top it off a silver pendant. Xjrn's eyes widened. How was Kilik to pay for all these dresses and this one as well? "Um Kilik-" She was cut off, "Come, we still need to eat." She grabbed Xjrn's hand and dragged her too the Cashier the old man sat with a long beard, smoking Malburo Vines, and reading a parchment.

Xjrn hated the stench ...why smoke anything that came from those dreadful monsters . . .

He looked up and snapped his fingers and a very strange looking Imp like creature walked up, and examined the articles.

Kilik renounced with a polite voice, "We want all of these please!"

The creature greeted and relayed "How will you pay?" it said with a deep shrouded voice. "With Gems." Xjrn's eyes widened, where in the Twilight did this girl find gems? The creature gripped them and eyed them closely, able to see things with an almost microscopic visual clearance. They were real gems ...He got a knife and split the stones with his powerful fingers and then handed her back the normal amount. "Have yourselves a nice day . . ." he said, his voice dull like a tired man. He staggered off wearing his little cloth and suddenly exploded into a flowerpot; a normal thing around here, he was an old transfigurer, creatures said to be able to mimic anything, even giant monsters.

Xjrn, who was struck with surprise; was frozen, even as Kilik started to walk away. Kilik turned and tilted her head, "You okay Xjrn?"

"...Yes . . ." She said wakening from her trance.

The two walked out and set off. The day went by fast and they seemed somewhat content for the day. They had eaten and dusk quickly enough had shown its orange head upon the city.

"Well, I bet my parents are getting worried . . ." Kilik said looking at the vividly patterned floor; she was playing with one of her braids.

"Parents, why it's only dawn?" Xjrn said holding her new clothes.

Kilik suddenly gripped her braid hard, almost to a painful premonition, "I ran away."

Xjrn looked at her not in a very surprised way but in a somewhat pitiful or sad way, she never understood parents since she never had them.

"Why . . .?"

Kilik stopped walking, Xjrn too. Now was her chance, she quickly walked in front of Xjrn and exclaimed. "Xjrn ...Do you know anything about yourself? Why you have grey hair and platinum eyes? Why you are paler than us and why you are so lonely?"

Xjrn looked at the floor, what a coincidence. She was just thinking about that today, "No ...I never stopped to think about it, well thoroughly at least, and what about you Kilik; you have blonde hair, and this place isn't known for that?"

"So who cares why my hair is blonde, reason said I'm Elven, And why not?"

"...I am afraid."

"Afraid that people will hurt you if you did?"

Xjrn shook her head, It wasn't that, she was afraid she might find out something she would regret.

"Xjrn, I think I now who you are, and what you are! I can help you." Kilik said truthfully, but Xjrn looked away.

"Why are you helping me?" She replied. Kilik was silent, and she wasn't thinking of what to say, she was thinking if she should say it. "Because I'm your friend . . ." Kilic, waited for a moment as she gathered courage to say the rest, "And, I think you are Ultima…" Xjrn looked up after hearing this with a look that showed she had no idea what this girl was talking about. "What?" Xjrn said shaking her head; Kilik looked at her with a frown and somewhat disappointed look. "You, I think you may be the next Ultima! You know like what our teacher taught us today. Are you that dumb, weren't you listening in class?" Xjrn shook her head and tapped the tip of her shoes against the floor a little bit ashamed for the fact that she could dose off into thought the way she did. "No . . ."

"Darn, your hopeless you know that! Ultima is the Great Goddess of Espers; she's the one who saved this country from the Lusrenda."

Xjrn's eyes widened. "I know that but… why me?"

"Do you want to know something about Ultima? She had grey hair and platinum eyes too!" Albeit that the Advent also had white hair and silver eyes, she'd not be telling Xjrn that.

Xjrn looked away. "Like ...Me ...?"

Kilik put her hands on her shoulder and nodded, "Yes, I think you are, Xjrn! The new Ultima! I saw it in class, when you punched the lights out of Grum. Your eyes were deferent, they had become lighter and sky blue color, and your pupils were ...glowing ...like a beast or a-"

"Esper . . ." Xjrn and Kilik said simultaneously. Kilik's eyes widened, of course; a Esper's eye! It only made sense. "Okay I have to go home Xjrn, but tomorrow we can go to the Library and look up stuff ...okay?" Kilik said.

Xjrn took a step back and made a somewhat shy smile, "Oh ...okay! We can!"

She turned and started to walk off. Today was very interesting. She was happy too; she got new cloths, and was able to eat some food. Yes, today was a very good day.

Xjrn was now passing the open field where the paths split into the forest. She was happy, humming some little song she had heard in the centre and the people that lived not to far were out and cooking, some kids running around playing. All of them knew she lived in the forest. Nevertheless, they never actually did anything to help. Xjrn was about to open up the small more acutely angled patches of high grass when an abrupt pain wrenched across her face, it was sharp and she could feel the keen edges pierce her flesh.

She fell over and saw blood drip to the floor as the large slit on her cheek opened and freed the liquid of life from her face. Then she looked up to see the culprit of her pain, a rock with a very sharp edge lay in the grass, and one side tinted red. Then she heard a rustle, she looked over, and then felt another rock hit her hard in the side, and then another rock flew at her hitting her hard again. Again, and again, and again until there was a barrage of rocks slamming into her body. She looked up to see Grum and his little posy hurling rocks at her, and then when one slammed into her head again she fell over once more and began to shake and twitch with every blow, she didn't want to cry but it was too much.

She screamed out, not in pain but fury and misery. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Today was supposed to be nice.

"Yeah take that you little witch."

"Stupid worthless trash!"

"Yeah, rocks taste good huh!"  
"Homeless freak!"

The boys all shouted words that rang in her ear, and she screamed out again. This time she screamed for someone she truly wanted to see at the moment, the person that made her feel a lot happier, and a person who believes in her. "Kilik! Help me please!" she cried out, tears descending her face. Grum and the others laughed. The people who lived near ...didn't do anything at all. They just allowed the battering to continue. Some of the kids stared of course, but then the children were carried away by their parents. Grum Laughed, "Why you crying for your mommy huh," He said. He didn't know Kilik was actually the name of her new friend, "You don't have one!" the boys continued to laugh, Xegni walking over and spitting at her. She sat their ruined, Xjrn shivered and whimpered loudly. Staring now at one of her bloody fingers, no, it was everywhere, simply blood all of her. She almost felt as if she was going to pass out.

" ...I hate all of you . . ." she managed to get out.

"Shut up witch, everyone hates you t-" Suddenly Grum felt his back bend inward and was totally caught off guard by something rather fast and powerful. It popped once or twice and he felt the air leave his lungs unwillingly from a mighty tackle given by the one and only Kilik herself, "You're an Idiot!" she said panting. "Because I don't!" he fell over and rolled in pain, his back arched, barely breathing. She too falling over and only to get up and stare down the boys, who unfortunately just ran out of rocks. They staggered back, only to see Xjrn standing up slowly, but something was misrepresented; the girl that stood before them was not quite like the normal Xjrn. She looked wicked, evil and completely out of control. She was breathing hard, hair all over the place, and her eyes ...they were glistening blue and the pupils in them seemed to be a Esper's once again. She whimpered and grabbed at her head, she couldn't tell what was running through her mind. That shrill form of power start to ease its way through her soul, and hatred began to form, a hatred so raw it beckoned to kill those who stood in her way. But this hatred, it couldn't of been her own, it had to be something else, something deep inside her from Aeons ago. She grabbed her head and showed a look that gestured pure insanity.

Only one hatred can beckon and grow as powerfully as one like this, it isn't the hatred of the Gods, nor is it of the Dragons, it was deeper, something almost ...arcane.

As Xjrn shook, Kilik stepped back, a feeling in her gut was telling her that this was a very bad situation. "Run!" she said that as she looked at the boys, they turned with fear sputtering faces and tried to take off. However, as soon as they did, the thing that was once Xjrn looked up with a look full of rage, and maybe a lust to see the blood of those who caused her such pain, and with that she let out a horrible cry that lifted into a roaring growl.

Suddenly the air became cold, deep lights and swirling mirroring mist fragmented itself into the world to vanish like waves in the ocean. Everyone stared around confused. Until Kilik mentioned, "Mist…" Its what her people told her off, it existed around the world as a energy, caught in the air it was used for power and more- but where it came from was a mystery, it had the power to imbue beings with immeasurable power, to power machines and other mechanism, to create chemicals, to summon beings from other planes of existence and even destroy anything that stood in your way.

She shot off like a bullet from the barrel; her speed was inhuman by far. Pitiful was theirs. They were caught before they had a chance to turn and see her. She burst through rock and stone, kicking up dirt into the air like a dirt bike sliding across the floor. It only took a couple split seconds for her to suddenly burst eight yards forward and then dart right in front of Jek. The boy screamed in shrill terror and tried to turn to save himself from this beast of a girl. However, her hand suddenly caught his face and then lifted the boy to the air; he kicked her and struggled to free himself ...but he only enraged her even more. She suddenly slammed her fist into his gut; he felt bones suddenly shatter from the immense impact. She repeated it, bashing her iron fist into his torso with little ease; and Kilik watched in horror as Jek spit blood that rolled down Xjrn's own hand. She gripped the boy's limp phase and tossed him to the sky. He flew a good yard and hit the floor to roll twice, not dead but paralyzed nonetheless. The other two stared with looks of absolute dread.

She faced them. Her eyes went to Xegni; who seemed to have lifted a stick to the girl. Valiant he was, it would be to no avail.

She started to walk toward him, growling like some sort of beast. He whimpered and then drew forth more courage to swing at the girl twice. Both missed, she ducked the first like she wasn't even trying, then side stepped to avoid the ugly vertical hack. Then he hopped back and slammed the wooden stick toward her again, and for some reason unknown, she took the hit. The stick slammed into the side of her face; and with little ease, she gripped it right after the impact. What happened next would leave even the strong cringing. Like a fool, Xegni didn't let go of the wooden rod. Therefore, she grabbed his shirt, ripped the stick out his hand, and shoved him forward into a fist that slammed him into oblivion. His dazed-self staggered back, but then felt the air in him blast out his body as she sent a hideously potent kick at his stomach. He bent over gagging for air, and then as his eyes shifted to what was above him, he saw a stick flying from the corner of his eyes. It slammed against his mouth and knocked his yellow teeth right from there gums. They hit the floor and tumbled as he stumbled by, in so much pain he couldn't tell where he was. Then as he was about to collapse, the stick suddenly slammed into his forehead. It hit him so hard he fell back, slammed into the floor and slid about three feet.

Xjrn sat there panting like demon. Moog was backing away as he stared at the monster and then his now unconscious friend. He was about to turn when he looked back to see her staring dead at him. "No Xjrn! Don't do it!" Kilik screamed standing up, she couldn't watch anymore. Xjrn suddenly screeched and grabbed her head, shaking back and forth. It was telling her to get him, to stop him. It seemed Kilik's voice wasn't enough. Moog at that moment decided to turn and try to escape. However, Xjrn broke from the feud with her mind; the beast tossed the large stick at him like a boomerang. He looked back to be hit dead in the nose by the tip of it, breaking it instantly.

He fell back and cried out, and then looked up to see something he didn't expect. Xjrn descending from the sky above him. She fell to the ground with a crash ...and a bone-crushing fist to Moog's face. She wasn't done however; she started throwing crunching blows, which spilt blood everywhere. The boy blacked out from the pain. In addition, she was left with an almost lifeless doll. She cried and shook her head insanely and then screamed to the sky.

She stood and shook even more her eyes shifting to Grum who was trying to stand after that tackle.

This anger inside her, there was nothing that could stop it, wrath unlike anything she has ever felt. Were these the feelings of Ultima? Why was Ultima so enraged? They were simply children, but… maybe it was more than that, it was something that happed so long ago…

She instantly shot at him. She was only a couple feet away when she suddenly found herself tackled by Kilik. Who somehow had the strength to slam her to the floor. Kilik hugged her friend in an attempt to calm her. "Xjrn! Stop this madness! Listen to me, this isn't you!" Xjrn's eyes widened and she went even crazier. "Stop it please!" Kilik cried and sobbed to control her friend. Maybe it was the tears of another person who cared for her, or maybe It was wearing off, it wasn't certain; but the girl who was so demented, started to become calmer by the second. She looked around confused and then lifted the blood-covered hand to her face. She looked at Kilik, who cried. "Xjrn?" and Xjrn only looked at her with fear. Her eyes staring at the boys ...what has she done?

"Kilik… I didn't…" kilik couldn't speak, she was half-terrified by whats he had just seen.

Xjrn suddenly pushed Kilik off her and ran to the streets. Kilik looked up, screamed, "Xjrn wait!" and tried to follow.

She heard of the boys from a girl who loves to gossip by her quarters. She told her that they would be waiting by Xjrn's house.

Xjrn ran so fast she could feel the cold tears spill in the air; she was just running so fast; she didn't even care if she was tired or anything, she just wanted to run. Get away from everything. The path of stone floors started to become more and more elegant now with tiled stone marble and even larger houses, she ran and ran until she came across the church, the doors nearing fast, she ran blindly and was so distraught she ran right into and doors and collided with the wooden surface. She almost fell over but instead caught the shiny handle shaped like the Crystal which lay in Lady Gaosa's cane and threw open the doors.

It was dead quiet inside. Nothing but empty seats, the picture of Ultima on the wall and alter. She walked up, and down the isle. This was her second time in the church; her first time was when she came here with Lady Gaosa to hear her speech. She was very young though. Lady Gaosa wasn't allowed to bring her in for some reason; they argued it would be like sacrilege against the cause of Ultima. Therefore, they pushed her out and Xjrn didn't get to pray.

She walked up to the front seat and sat down quietly. She stared up at the picture of Ultima, eyes red and puffy, sniffling slightly. She could see her and her seven Aions; the painting must have been done by someone who knew her a very long time ago, but if one would remember correctly it is said that no one remembers what Ultima looked like, how could this picture be accurate? She did have Silver hair and platinum eyes, and skin just like herself. Could she really be . . .? Suddenly she was spooked when she heard a voice. "Now ya' know you can't be in here at this hour sweetie." She turned to see Lady Gaosa at the alter. Lady Gaosa saw her face and her eyes widened, other then being covered with blood and wounds, Xjrn's eyes still had the slits of an Esper's, by the heavens; is she awakening? Lady Gaosa thought to herself. She walked down the steps. "Xjrn come with me child. Let's talk in the medical room." Xjrn stood quietly, sniffling, and walked up the steps of the large mausoleum, its black walls were somewhat scary and the dark room made her feel somewhat uneasy.

Gaosa sat at a small chair, Xjrn edged over to a table to the side with potted plants and vases all over it, medical herbs for healing diseases and illnesses. She coughed, and Lady Gaosa looked up, "Xjrn Sweetie, what happened to you child? You look so sad and frustrated." Gaosa said, looking over to her.

"They hurt me!" Xjrn screamed aloud her hands curling into fist.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Gaosa said turning to Xjrn with a worried face.

"They tossed rocks at me, they called me a witch ...a monster, and they actually made me bleed and hurt me . . ." Xjrn said; leaning over and crying was the only thing she could do at this point. "And I . . ."

Gaosa stood, She could see the blood on Xjrn's face, but the wound was gone. She got a rag and wiped it off. Xjrn shuttered with anger; not realizing that somehow, her wound healed spontaneously.

Lady Gaosa frowned and stepped back to let Xjrn have some room, she could see the girls hand, she was, a little scared.

"What am I?" Xjrn suddenly blurted out she raised her hand and slammed a few pots and vases to the side, the chunky dirt spilled over and shrubs of herbs and pots made of silicon and glass fell to snap and shatter into small pieces. And with every one; Xjrn felt more and more anger pour inside her; no not anger, that hunger; the hunger for power, the hunger to finally awaken . . .

"Why do I have to be so different? Why!"

Lady Gaosa took another step back, she stared in amazement and fear as Xjrn flipped a glass and marble table as if it was nothing. Then trotted off to bang her hands savagely at the walls, so hard she didn't realize she was shredding her own hands apart, the blood stained wall was proof and evidence of that.

Lady Gaosa had enough; she had to stop Xjrn before she ended up killing her and herself. Gaosa blurted out, "Because you are the Ultima!" She said her mouth shaking; "And my child, you are the Demon Advent," this was something that was supposed to be said when she was eighteen. But for some reason Xjrn's powers were already awakening ...Maybe it was an Omen ..."Control your rage, do you not see the power that your body contains; that table is made of glass and marble, yet your strength tossed it like it was nothing. Contain yourself. You are blessed with many powers!"

Xjrn was frozen, so it was half true, everything told to her from the beginning of today was true. Yet, there was more, how was she Ultima, and the Demon Advent? This never was brought up before, this never was addressed before, this is the day, was it destiny that let this day erupt into the circumvention of truth? Was it 'Fate' that finally revealed his head, and exclaimed the will of the gods from above? Kilik was correct this whole time as well, the 'X' factor in this whole situation. Kilik was dragged into this chain of destiny and without her, the cards would have never been set and the links would have stayed together.

She stared deeply at the wall, she was the birth of this city, but at the same time its destruction. This wasn't what she expected. She turned to Lady Gaosa with strange eyes of disbelief.

"Why ...Me?"

"You are sixteen years old; the power in you is maturing all ready!"

Xjrn had no Idea she was sixteen . . .

"Powers ...?"

"Yes, the Powers of Ultima and demon Advent gains when the balance of our world is shattered."

"How ...?"

She continued in hopes Xjrn wouldn't ask what she was supposed to do, "You were born sixteen years ago, your mother and father were from a distant village, that village was caught in turmoil over something that was congregated around yourself."  
"Why ...What was it, tell me!?" she said with a scared yet also very interested face.

"Well; You were born on the year of Ultima's rebirth, and Demon Advents Rise."

They knew that you were Ultima's reincarnate, and that you were special. Yet they also knew that you are a hellspawn, a destructive force for the people of our country. Then a war mongrel apposed your cause and said that you were not Ultima, but only the demon. So, a dispute broke out, and it grew into a Civil War. And the whole village burned itself down. Your parents were never heard from again."

"My parents ...Who were they?" Xjrn said, slowly walking to her with a dismayed gaze.  
"Your mother and father ...? I have no Idea."

Xjrn was shocked. And she didn't say a word; she dipped her head down and wept very silently, "I don't want to hear anymore." She said aloud, slowly turning. She was so stunned that she didn't even realize she was walking. To where she didn't know, just away, Gaosa stared carefully at the young woman. Who was making her way out the door . . .

"Where are you to go now?"

Xjrn lay silent, only to look back with sad-stricken stare, where should she go, where should the girl who just figured that she is much greater than anyone in this village go and do now? Was she to bathe in the sorrows that have led her to this, or turn a new leaf? She still couldn't believe this, it was all too fast, nothing proved it. Maybe Gaosa was wrong, but what if she was right, this wasn't fair, a child who has lived so lonely for the lives of the people in this city. She didn't even know how old she was and none of them seemed to care. She was just another lonely being cast into the forest. Maybe even to be dealt with by the animals that lay inside it.

It wasn't fair.

She slowly walked through the cathedral her eyes lifted to the air. They were bleak and dazed as if she was staring into the clouds and the dimensions above; she was truly caught in a world of prelusions and repents. She carried the same face even as she walked to the city grounds and it was slowly turning nighttime. Her eyes glowed with a silver glow, and she couldn't believe it but the night wasn't so dark anymore.

It was very light, like her eyes could see everything. But it faded; she suddenly felt lightheaded and the slits of a Espers slowly rescinded into pupils. It was dark now and it was normal.

It didn't take long for the young girl to come across the deep trenches of her home she crawled inside to see something astonishing, Kilik was sitting at her table; head down and dozing off into a sleep that was normal for her age. She even brought her dresses. Xjrn tilted her head. She wondered if she should wake her. Kilik's parents still didn't know that she was here. And not only that; Kilik's parents were most likely very worried. But would Kilik be happy with her if she did tell? Xjrn smiled and walked into her room, she undressed and collapsed into her bed. Though it tool a while ...she finally got drowsy enough to want to sleep.

She hoped this dream will be done and over with tomorrow.


End file.
